The girl who wants to become a detective
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Kagura Ibuki is the 14 year old daughter of the Ibuki clan who is next to inherit the Dojo, but she just wants to bring justice to the world. her wish may come true when she sees a killing and meets the detective L and becomes next target for getting involved with this case. rated M for violence and cursing. (this happens 4 years before the kira case)
1. Chapter 1

**HI!**

**L: you're too loud...**

**Sorry, it just happens when i get excited!  
**

**L: alright then, now would you please be excited somewhere else? I'm trying to solve this murder case...**

**Alright... *walks out of room* (not the Kiara case, this is a case 4 years back so he is 20. when the Kira case starts he is 24)**

***pokes head in fast* I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! I ONLY OWN KAGURA! *runs out***

**L: GYAH! *Clutches heart and pants a little* What is wrong with the girl?**

* * *

WHAP!

Kagura's head snapped up at the sound of the teachers pointer hitting her desk.

"Miss Ibuki, i would appreciate it if you didn't stay up so late hacking into then studying on police cases. leave those to the police! And focus on your school work" The teacher said as the half asleep short haired brunnete nodded.

"As i was saying-" BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

As everyone ran out to the lunch bell, Kagura had her hands in the pockets of her baggy blue jean pants, eyes looking at the floor like always as she walked out of class, but was stopped by her teacher.

"You know miss Ibuki... you are the sole airest to inherit the Ibuki dojo. you're parents expect big things from you. Yet you are more into police stuff. I HIGHLY recommend you stop this nonsense before you get in trouble. And... a rumor has been going around that you are going to try to join the recent murder case that has been going on for a while. you may look 16, act 18, but you are still 14. so please don't do it alright? oh and stop sitting criss cross in your seat i know you focus more but when the exams come up you have to sit normally alright?"

"Alright...And no promises about the sitting thing..."

As Kagura walked down the hall, she could hear the people around her call her names like 'weirdo' or 'strange' and 'Zero' Ect., some people even threw paper balls at her head. When she was little she would hurt the kids who picked on her, but she learned to live with it after a while.

"HEY GIRL WITH THE PURPLE POLICE BADGE SHIRT!" A cheer leader yelled as Kagura stopped and glanced over to the cherry blonde girl who was smirking. "GET A BOYFRIEND YOU FREAK!" Kagura just rolled her eyes and walked off like nothing happened.

"Typical girls... always talking about boys makeovers and all that jazz... *sigh* i wish i could have a chance... to do just one case is that to much to ask for?" Kagura said as she walked to the abandoned baseball field to see two people standing at gun point.

"What the hell?" Kagura said to her self as she hid behind a bleachors and watched the scene go down. two menone looked like some gang member the other a cop. they both shot at the same time and the one that looked like a cop fell to the ground. "Is he?" Kagura asked as the other man walked over to him and took his... wallet? they were in the middle of the field so she couldn't see them so well... and the man chucked something that landed near the bleacors. after a moment the man out the item in his hand down and ran off.

Kagura stayed there unfazed, until she saw the other man move a little so she got out of her hiding place and ran to aid the man.

"You ok?" she asked as she got down and tore her right sleeve off and put pressure on the wound on the gut as the man glanced at her weakly.

"n-no... that murderer... he shot me... and i feel... like i'm going... to throw up my lunch..." the man said as he coughed up a little blood.

"Damn it... if he shot you in stomach i can't do anything. I'm Kagura and what were you thinking? taking on a murderer?" Kagura said as she put more pressure to stop the bleeding as the grass around the man began to turn red, along with the torn cloth.

"I'm... f.b.i...I... saw him... and chased him...if i die... can you... go to the police... station... show them my badge... and tell... them..." the man trailed off and closed his eyes. "WAIT WHAT? SIR? Sir?" Kagura said as she stopped putting pressure on the wound then looked to the bleachors.

"That thing he threw... i'll pick it up as i go get help..." Kagura said as she looked down to the man then ran to the bleachors where she saw the item land.

"I saw it land around here... AHA!" Kagura said as she snatched the badge up and looked at it. "Kagamine, Kenn" Kagura said as got up and ran to the school to tell the teachers what happened...

* * *

After the events that happened that day Kagura went to the police station...

"May we help you?" the receptionest asked as Kagura handed her the badge. "This man was killed by someone i saw it, but i couldn't see the man who killed him, i tried to stop the bleeding but..."

"say no more mam" the receptionest said as a man with baggy pants and a white shirt walked out the elevator and noticed the two.

"hmm whats up?" the man said as the two turned to him. "This girl whitnessed a killing of one of your men Alilem"

"is that so?" the man said looking up while putting his thumb to his lips muttering to himself about some murder case.

"Wait... Alilem? the one leading the murder case of that entire company?" Kagura said then shut her mouth quickly remembering that that was never released to the public yet. "how do you know that?... could you be the one hacking into the police records and sending us info on what we missed? you do know that's illegle, and also you are clever for using a library computar." Alilem said as Kagura hung her head and put her hands up in frount of her.

"If you're going to handcuff me for doing that, then do so..." Kagura said as she heard a small chuckle. "You know you actually helped us."

"Eh?"

"i thought at first there were three killers. but when you said we miss caculated the time and speed of the killings, and that there were four you gave us a new path, and since you've actually SEEN the killers we have to take you in for questioning, that won't be a problem will it?" Alilen asked leaning in on Kagura.

"N-no, not really" Kagura said sweat dropping

"Good lets get started right away. miss?" Alilen started as they walked to the elevator.

"Kagura, Kagura Ibuki. I would like it if my name was not relised to the public" Kagura said as Alilen put his thumb to his lip and thought for a moment.

"That's understandable miss Ibuki"

"please i prefer to be called..." Kagura started as Alilen turned to face her thumb still to lip.

"Zero"

* * *

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE! AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING YES ALILEN (A-LI-LEN) IS_ *L covers her moth up***

**L: don't give me away please...**

**Sorry dude, so thoughts on Kagura?**

**L: intelligent, quick to point, And likes to steal *Puts fork on cake to find no stawberry* the strawberrys on my cake...**

**Kagura: *Chewing fast and sallows* I do not do that! he eats them and forgets.**

**L: if i ate it i would have remembered plus you have cake icing on your chin. *Points at chin***

**Kagura: Damn it...**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagura: *taking the strawberries from L's cake and runs off***

***catro and L walk in* yes i know it was crappy in the last chapter alright?**

**L:Everything was out of order... rushed... not to mention i'm OOC**

**I know alright! i was just on a sugar rush!**

**L: speaking of sugar.. *turns to cake and eyes bug out* where are the strawberries?**

***Catro opens closet door and reveals Kagura eating the stawberries* really?**

**Kagura: CATRO DOESN'T OWN DEATH NOTE JUST ME! *runs for the hills***

* * *

Kagura was sat down with some man with glasses that was said to be police officer Yagami and after all these useless questions like name, birthdate, exct. they got down to the real deal.

"now explain what you saw, and when and where it happened"

"Well... it was at lunch time in my school, and i went to the old abandoned baseball field a-"

"What were you going to do there?"

"Eh, eat, think about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"unimportant stuff like, how to get away from the dojo i live in... how to earn some money and stuff, come up with a plan before i run away. If i run without a plan i'll easily get lost and have nothing to eat, no place to stay, or any money."

"Why do you want to run away?"

"so i can pick my own destiny other than inherit the dojo. look i came here to help you with the gunpoint thing,now an we just focus and not get sidetracked?"

"Yes of course, now please explain what the man looked like."

"ok i can't explain that well since i was behind the bleachors and they were in the middle of the field, but i was able to see he had sandy blond hair, a bandana on his left arm, shorts, and a shirt that looked like he tore the sleeves off it." Kagura said as the man wrote stuff down while nodding as some people watched from the see throw mirror. (the type where they can see you but you can't see them)

As they listened on the conversation one in particular who had black hair that was tied in a small ponytail listened very carefully.

"Roxas... you idiot i told you lure the man somewhere secluded..."

* * *

"I'm HOME!" Kagura said as she took off her shoes when her mother walked in the room and glared at her. In a normal persons eyes Mrs. Ibuki's light blond hair looked like medusa's(the snake lady who can turn people into stone by looking into her eyes for you people who don't know.) but in Kaguras eyes she looked completly normal.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? IT'S PAST DINNER TIME!" mrs. Ibuki roared as Kagura just looked up blankly.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR SEEING SOMEONE BEING KILLED!" Kagura roared back making her dad that was two rooms away flinch.

"W-what ridiculusly loud voice for my girl who doesn't talk much" he said as he went back to the paper.

"y-you saw someone get killed?"

"Well... half killed he was still alive when i tried to stop the bleeding... but to no avail. i went to the staition an told them what happened. now if you'll excuse me, i have some work to do." Kagura said as she went to the kitchen to get the cold dinner waiting for her and popped it in the microwave.

"Well i'm happy you tried and sorry for snapping at you, my little detective..." miss Ibuki said as Kagura went upstairs to her room with her shrimp friend rice.

* * *

"hmm... interesting a company without camras? none at all? what idiot would do that? unless one of the killers worked in that company... and was high in the ranking." Kagura said while she sat in her big black computer chair. after thinking she looked back to the screen and noticed something move behind her that shined in the reflection.

"...Who's in here?" Kagura said as she turned to a man who looked a little like the one who killed the cop.

"Nosy little brat aren't 'cha?" He said "Since you've seen one of us we can't allow you to live" The man said as he dash to Kagura with the knife at hand and lunged the knife forward.

"too slow..." Kagura said as she moved her head slightly as the knife made contact with the chair. The man let go but was soon met with a kick to the face, causing him to fly backwards. "You're weapon is gone now..." Kagra said kicking the man again making him fall to the ground with a bloody nose, mouth, and a Kagura's foot on his chest. "Tell me what you know!" Kagura demanded as she glared down at the man. "H-how did you do that?" the man asked, he looked like a pro westler but this girl... she was so scrawny looking.

"You're in a dojo Einstien, i know karate and i'm a lot stronger then i look" Kagura said as she pressed her foot down more. "NOW Tell me what you GAH-" Kagura said as she was hit in the back of the head blacking out.

* * *

**OOOOOOoooooohhhhh Kagura is a bad ass!**

**L: but whats going to happen to her now?**

**uhhhhhhh...**

***Somewhere** **in an unknown place***

**Kagura: *sleeping like a baby*  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

***Somewhere in Tokyo***

**Kagura: *sleeping like a baby while drooling***

**bad guy: *Pokes face* is she ok?**

***Returning to Catro and L***

**Well i guess she won't be back for a while...  
**

**L: of course not *picks up an animal cookie* she's been kidnapped *Takes bite out of the animal cookie***

**Oh well on to the story catro does not own death note i only own Kagura! (P.s. thanks for the follows! i feel really happy someone likes my stories ^.^)  
**

* * *

Kagura groaned as she opened her eyes to met what appeared to be an abandoned train station. She moved a little but flinched at the pain in the back of her head. Kagura looked around some more to see some men that she estimated to be around five or six of 'em.

Kagura also noticed that she was tied to a chair, legs movable witch made her worry about what happened when she was out, but was relived when she noticed her clothing were in tact with only a tear or so on her shirt sleeve. She looked up once more to notice one of the men noticed her and began to walk towards her.

"HEY! she's up." The man said as Kagura looked at him up and down, he was muscular but not as much as the one she beat down, tank top, shorts, blue eyes, dark violet hair with strange yelow highlights in the bangs, and a rose tattoo on his left arm. The man leaned trying to intimidate her her, but his gaze was full of rage for some reason.

"So... are you just going to stare at me or say something?" Kagura said blankly as if his stare had no effect on her, with it didn't since her mom is much scarier then this lame excuse for intimidation.

"So... Are you going to hurt us? cause if you can i LOVE to see you try little cutey" the man said howling in laghter knowing she can't anything to him.

He was so wrong, One thing Kagura hates more then being wrong and losing, was being called cute. She used her free legs to give her a jump boost in the chair and kicked the man where a man should never be kicked.

"HOPE YOU NEVER HAVE KIDS!" Kagura said laughing happily in mockery then went silent after a while.

_I read up on the whitness files on the description of the killers since they missed one in the building... but these guys look nothing like the descripton. Maybe they paid these people to keep me quiet until one of the killers comes to collect me... if thats the case i'm safe for now... unless they aren't under orders to not harm me... all i have to do is hope for help to arrive soon..._

* * *

"This is it, no?" a girl with long light blue pigtails shrouded in darkness said. "yes, we just have to wait for the trap... we will help them out, for now we just have to come out an introduce ourselves" the one with long red hair said getting up and walking to the door.

* * *

"YES IT'S MY DAUGHTER! She's been kidnapped there's blood on her floor and-"

"madam Ibuki, please calm down. we will find your daughter, since she came here just yesterday we know what she looks like alright?" the operator said as miss Ibuki sniffled. "O-ok, thanks"

"Ok we will get to it right away, we will inform you as soon as we get information on her wherabouts" The operator said as she hung up the phone.

"Thank you" miss Ibuki said as she hung up as well

* * *

Kagura grunted in pain as they tied her legs up so she wouldn't kick anyone else.

"Who's stupid idea was it to keep her legs untied?" one guy said

"Beats me"

The train door slid open fast causing a great slam making all the men stand up in a line.

"Bring her in" a voice said as the men picked Kagura up and sat her inside the pitch black train.

"I want all of you to leave" the voice said as the loading of the gun was heard making the men run out of the train slamming the door shut behind them.

"Are they far enough?" A different voice said as a small curtin was open. "Yup!" a girl voice said as a lamp was lit at the desk in front of Kagura.

"Sorry for the inconvenince." a red haired girl with an 'X' tattoo on her left cheek said as a girl with light blue hair and a 'Y' tattoo on her right cheek jumped down from the seat an skipped over to Kagura untying her.

"Let us explain, we are from your school, wanted to be friends with you but-"

"What the? friends? IS THIS THE REASON YOU KIDNAPPED ME?" Kagura roared

"NO! let me explain some more, but since you are so closed up we couldn't, just last night we got a request and got paid to kidnap you then kill you-"

"and since we have a reputation to keep up... yeah" the light blue haired girl said as she ran to the back of the train and grabbed something. as Kagura began to panic

"But don't worry we won't harm you, but you have to give us something in return..." the red haired girl said as she thought for a moment then looked at the blue haired girl.

"What do you think?"

"I think... she should... take us as her successors!" The blue haired girl said as Kagura sweat dropped.

"Wait a minute... your Xandra and Yandre aren't you? The Ai sisters? I've heard of you too you make wild bargains that is truly far fetched" Kagura said looking at the crazed sisters who smiled brightly.

"yup" they said in unison

"Ok is it set up?" Xandra (red haired) said as her sister got a bloody dummy of... kagura, and set it down next to kagura.

"Ok, we have to hide now!" Yandre said taking Kaguras hand and put her in a nearby closet. "They don't know about me so i'm hiding with ya!" Yandre said as she jumped in and slid the door closed but left a crack open, peeking out.

"watch this!" Yandre whispered as Kagura bent down to see Xandre with her back turned to the dummy but spun around fast looking severly pissed and shot it making a real fresh bullet hole.

"GET THIS CORPSE OUT OF HERE!" Xandra yelled as the men came running in taking the dummy and running out of the train with Xandra following barking orders at them.

after a moment of silence Yandre slid open the door.

"lets get you home now!"

"What about the dummy?"

"We got a plan to get the men arrested Xandra will pretend to be a hostage and will explain that the whole thing minus the part of her being the leader!" Yandre said as she picked up a pink cell phone with a small figure of herself and dialed '911' (I don't know what they dial in japan to call the police ok?)

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"Yes we are being held hostage at the old abandon train station in south tokyo. some men took my sister due west of here and are heading to the outskirts to get rid of her, they also have a dead dummy of a girl that was recently reported kidnapped by now, the real one is alive and well, her name is Kagura Ibuki."

_"We are on our way" _the operator said as she hung up.

"Ok now to make it look real" Yandre said as she sat Kagura down. "sorry, but you have to be tied up again"

"I under stand, but you seem to have done this before."

"Tons of times we keep our men for about a month then get another set. but this will be our last preformos, since we now follow you." Yandre said as she handcuffed her self to the train seat and threw the key out the open window.

"now to wait"

* * *

**ANNND DONE!  
**

**Kagura: why do i have these two again?**

**IT Will be funny to have ex criminals with ya!**

**Xandra+ Yandre: yeah!**

***L walks in and freezes*  
**

**L: who are these two?**

**New cast members. now that that's over with... LETS HAVE ICE CREAM!  
**

**EVERYONE: YAY!**


End file.
